Used  The True Story of Matt
by Dericious
Summary: My crazy idea of what really went down between Mello and Matt...NON-YAOI...but language is rated...T, I 'spose?  ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Look who wrote a Death Note Fanfiction! XD

Anyway...this is the story of Matt and Mello...in a non-yaoi way.

I had the idea for this one day while looking at two guys on the subway, standing closely together. One had this dyed-from-black blondey-orangey coloured hair and the other had green dyed hair and wore these huge glasses. I played a little game in my head of what they were like, their life, their relationship with eachother...and strangely enough, came up with the plot of this.

Anyway, enjoy.

xx

* * *

The busy streets of the city were cluttered with the ever present traffic of the early evening rush. The sun had bid fair-well to its patrons, letting the nay-purple colour-scheme take hold of the earth. As the neon of the Red-Light district started to glow ominously, an overly-souped amber Kawasaki motorcycle took to the tarmac, weaving in and out of the masses of cars. The driver, made no effort to express his opinion of the traffic to the others, using a colourful vocabulary of curses.

"Hey!" one woman shouted from her minivan, "have some consideration! There's kids present!" she jerked her thumb in the direction of the backseat of her minivan. Her three children sat there, solemnly. One, a teenager, was playing a popular shooter game on a PSP, a lollipop sicking out of his lips.

The driver, stalled next to the van and took of his dark helmet, laughing. His blonde hair was ruffled slightly, his fringe parting in the centre a little.

"Well, it's better if they're exposed to it now than later in life." He winked at the woman who gasped at his arrogance.

"Hey, kid. What level you on?" the driver shouted into the van, ignoring the protests of the mother.

"Level 46, biotch!" he shouted gleefully, his eyes never leaving the game.

The driver laughed, shoved his helmet back on roughly and kicked his Kawasaki back into gear, speeding through the green lights towards...a friend.

.oOo.

_Well, Mello...you're here. How are you going to convince this guy to play wolf for you?_ The driver thought to himself, patting down his hair as he strode towards the dilapidated apartment block in front of him. Checking the address on the slip of paper he stole from his old home, Wammy's House, he braced himself for the musty, dead odour that these kinds of apartment blocks gave off.

Not risking his life with the lift, Mello climbed the seven sets of stairs upwards, holding his upturned nose.

_I can't believe he can actually_ stand_ this place!_ Mello seethed at the mouldy walls of the hallways. He found the right door, rapped on it smartly, fixed his dangly red rosary and smoothed down his hair, waiting.

When the door didn't open, Mello banged on the fragile looking door with his gloved fist repeatedly till a voice came from within.

"Alright, alright! I'm commin'!"

Mello grinned, stepping back from the landing. The door opened slightly to reveal the face of a young man, perhaps in his late teens, his dishevelled dark hair a messy heap atop his face. His blue eyes glittered, at first with annoyance but then they revelled in shock.

"Mel-Mello?"

"Hiya Matty-boy."

.oOo.

"Look, all I'm asking of you is to watch this Misa chick for a couple of days! It won't be that hard!" Mello stomped after Matt in his black combat boots, causing a racket.

"Shh! The down-stairs will hear you! And no! I don't wanna!" Matt panicked, skittering around the house, weaving in and out of rooms. Mello followed him, clomping around like an immature child.

"Don't care! I need you on this buddy!"

Matt stood stock-still and turned to face Mello, a finger pointing in Mellos face. "Don't call me 'buddy'." He then sighed and slumped into a nearby beanbag. Mello followed suit, kicking back and resting his feet on of Matts gaming consoles.

"Sorry...I just-I just don't want to get involved in any sort of crime stuff right now..."

Mello, pulled out a chocolate bar from the back pocket, taking a savage bite out of it. "Why not!"

"Well...I 'spose I just need to...I dunno-"

"Spit it out, shit-taco."

"What did you just call me!"

"Shit-taco."

Matt gave his counterpart a look of distaste. "You know, for someone in the Mafia, you're really immature."

Mello grinned and nodded. "Thank you."

Matt smiled slightly, picking up a nearby PSP.

"Dude," Mello took another bite, "how many game-consoles do you fuckin' need?"

Matt grinned and turned the portable game on. "More than you'll ever know...besides, I'm trying to finish this game by the end of this month."

"I see...when did you get it?"

Matt looked up innocently and replied that he had only bought it yesterday. Mello shook his head and got up, taking a tour of the apartment. It was shabby, no doubt about it. The lighting was non-existent, the wallpaper in each and every room was either peeling on torn away. Windows were covered with newspapers and the carpeting was threadbare and stained. Mello shuddered, glad that he was wearing his Doc Martens today. By the looks of things, Matt wasn't doing too well in the finance department. Mello leapt at this lifeline and grabbed hold of it.

"Hey, Matt...how much money you got?"

Matt groaned. "I'm doing okay for now. Rent has gone up, even for this shithole. I'm waiting for Rodger to respond to my message."

Mello wandered into the bathroom, staring at himself in the cracked glass mirror.

"You know, this mirror is cracked...you get seven years bad luck!" Mello called out, receiving no reply.

"What was in the message?" Mello called, tracing the cracks with his gloved index finger.

"Aye!" the music on Matts gaming device was obviously far too loud.

"I said 'What was in the message?'!"

"Oh! I just asked for some money, is all!"

Mello opened the bathroom cabinet and scanned the contents. Toothpaste, toothbrush, soap and condoms..._Well, at least he's being safe_. What Mello really needed was for this convocation to swing towards the Kira case...but how?

"Can you do that?" Mello barked in curiosity. Having left soon before his fifteenth birthday, Mello wasn't quite sure of the inner workings of Wammy's House and when kind of benefits you could receive after you get kicked out and put on your first case.

"I dunno. I'm gunna try though!"

"You do that...wait a minute. What was your first case, Matt?"

"Oh! I solved this string of mass murders...like...a year ago?"

Mello smiled, the perfect opportunity lay in front of him.

"Were they, the criminals I mean, killed by Kira?" Mello asked, stepping out of the bathroom, his face painted serious.

Matt paused his game. "Yeah." Mello could hear him sneer and curse under his breath. _Understandably, he would act like that towards Kira...the guy fucked up Matts case!_

"Matt...are you pro-Kira?"

Matt frowned, "What's it to you?"

"I'm going to catch Kira...and I need your help...so answer me this; Are you pro-Kira?"

Matt faced his friend, his eyes glittering with contempt, tossing away his PSP. He stood up and glared at Mello.

"No way. Look, does stalking this Misa girl have anything to do with the Kira case? If so...I'm in. I'll do it."

_Perfect_...


	2. Chapter 2

As Mello straddled his Kawasaki and sped through the now obsolete traffic back to his gangs Head-Quarters, his beaded rosary flicking in the wind. With a somewhat sincere swipe, he stuffed the rosary into his dark leather vest carefully. It was one of his most treasured possessions. Though he wasn't quite sure what brought upon the statement of wearing a bright red rosary around his neck, but he wore it all the same. But...it had the downfall of people, strangers and colleges alike to mistake him for a faithful and proud Christian. Mellos faith was not one of Godly description, hell! He doubted the form of any ether-spectral being having such an important role in the development of the Earth and its people. But...then again...there _could_ be _something_...but right now, it truly wasn't his place to say.

As his leather pants flapped in the rushes of wind, Mello kicked his speed up a notch, wanting to get back as soon as possible. He needed to check back in with his gang boss and tell him about the extra surveillance staff he had hired. _Matt will become a useful resource...he'll keep an eye on Amanae for the time being, watching for any slip ups while I further this...Notebook fiasco_, Mello smiled a little. Then his thoughts swung to Matt...Matty-boy, as Mello had nicknamed him back at Wammy's.

You see, Mello and Matt had both been raised in an orphanage for the gifted and brilliant. Children that lived in that institution were trained to become the next 'L'. Mello grimaced at that title. 'L'...L was like...a father? No...(perhaps a brother?) to the kids of Wammy's House. Children whose own biological families had been killed or murdered or had otherwise departed from the picture. These kids were different, anyone could plainly see that, each with their own odd little habits and idiosyncrasies that were uniquely their own. Like for example, Mello had a serious perchant for chocolate. He would be seen almost every waking minute with a bar hanging from his fingertips, a chocolate smear ever-present on his lips.

His rival, Near, sat oddly ("Almost like L," Rodger had always said, proudly.) and played with toys all day long, using them to explain all of Nears theories and analysis. L apparently would only eat sweets all day long and never slept. _Well, at leat I'm like L in _that_ aspect_, Mello thought snidely. Number Two, Number two! That's all he'd ever been to everyone at Wammy's House! The second best, the dummy prize, the silver medal always goes to Mello. It wasn't fair.

"I will win...I know more that you do Near...just you wait..." Mello hissed to himself outloud, his voice drowned out by the ambience of a big city.

Guiltily, he thought back to Matt. That kid...he was the third in line to the throne. Yet he didn't complain. He just played his video games all day. Mello remembered back to the first time he had met Matt. Mello had just recently moved to Wammy's House after a Mr. Quilish Wammy had found him trying to explain an advanced and somewhat impossible math equation to a fellow student at Mellos former orphanage.

.oOo.

Matt was the quiet kid that sat in the back of Mellos classes, always drifting off in space with a lollipop sticking out from his mouth. "The underachiever", as Rodger liked to call him, petting his mossy brown hair. Mello was intrigued with this guy. Why was he so quiet? What was he always thinking? Did he even have a name? When the bell rang, Mello pounced on Matts desk, a grin on his mouth.

"I'm Mello!" he had barked out in Russian confidently.

"Huh?"

"Oh..eh, I'm Mello...who are you?"

"Matt." One word. One simple word. Matt wasn't much of a talker.

"Pleased to meet you, Matt! Wanna go and beat up some dummys?" Mello, as a child, despised those who didn't have the same level of intellect as him. By picking on them, he believed he was proving his worth.

Matt had shook his head.

"Nah, we're all the same level here. It doesn't work like that."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. I gotta go."

"Okay! Bye Matt!"

"Bye Mello."

Their first convocation was the longest they had ever held with each other. _Well...till now_. Thinking of the small geeky kid with the raver goggles made him smile a little. You _could_ call them friends, but really, Matt was Mellos accomplice. The supplier of chocolate, the source of information on Near, the silent back up. Rodger was somewhat glad with this. Matt had been a problem child from the start. He was capable of being the next L but lacked the pure motivation and determination of a true successor. Sure, even L was not big on socialising with people, but at least he could hold a convocation that would be of some substance. With Mello, Matt was improving, or so Rodger had though; when Mello had run away from the orphanage to America, Matt had become more of a recluse, hiding in his room for days on end, missing classes and tests.

"Matt, you need to tell me; what motivates you? What do you want most in life?" Rodger had implored him time and time again but with the same result;

"Nothing."

With frustration rising and Matt's fifteenth birthday around the corner, Rodger broke down and asked Wammy for help. Wammy, then swung this question to L.

"He's not...he's not the 'L' type. He finds no pleasure in solving mysteries or crimes. He doesn't attend classes. He hides in his room, all the time." Rodger pleaded to his eldest ward, almost giving up on the child.

"Hmmm...what about some games?"

"Games?" what did games have to do with anything? Rodger was confused.

"Yes, games. A video game might work for him. Buy him a gaming device and leave it on his bed one day...say it's from me."

And would it be by miracle, the gaming device worked! Although not fully engaged in learning, Matt was now subconsciously answering questions in classes...it was odd...but it worked.

.oOo.

Now entering the Head-Quarters Garage, Mello patted his hair down, confident of his upper-hand in the game...


	3. Chapter 3

"Matt, have you gotten any new information yet!" Mello had been on an edge all day, what with it being the second day of having no contact from Matt, his accomplice.

"Nah, Misa is just being the cute little airhead that she is...just pattering around the house all day...kinda boring."

"Okay," Mello said resignedly, the edge wearing itself down, "just keep an eye on her still. Any other surveillance stuff you want me to pick up? Any other cameras or anything?"

"Well, no. I think I'm all set, man...but could you pick up something for me?"

"Uh...I suppose so. What is it?"

"A game."

"A...game? Damnit, Matt."

"Yeah. You can get it from this place..." Matt blurted out the address of the gaming store from which he had ordered the yet-to-be-released game from. Apparently, Mat was a continuous buyer from that place and they often gave him deals on stock. Though they were never quite sure how or when Matt had discovered the release dates for games...

"Oh and you'll have to use my other, other name; Mike Jones. They know me as that...Aw c'mon...I'll get you some chocolate..." Matts voice on the other end of the line dragged out the word 'chocolate' in that infamous little kid tone.

"Fine. I'll come by to drop it off."

"Awesomesauce." And the line dropped dead.

Mello sighed, throwing a crumpled chocolate foil across the room; it hit the wall and bounced into the floor. The then flung his mobile at the wall out of frustration and some weird form of boredom.

"What the hell was that, Mello!" one of the gang members asked in shock, hearing the phone shatter on the floor.

"Nothing. I gotta go."

"Where?"

"Out. Can someone take me to the gaming store down at fifth?"

Two men jumped out from the lining of the walls, glad to be of service to Mello, following him as they made their way down to the garage. Mello sat in the backseat while the two other men climbed into the front. This allowed Mello to lay sleepily on the soft leather interior and earn some rest. For some reason, Mello found it hard to stand up for long periods of time. He preferred to sit or lay down.

"We're here, Mello."

"Very good. Wait in here." Mello climbed out of the vehicle and shrugged on a plumed hooded coat and stomped into the gaming store. The clientele was primarily made up of awkward teenage boys fussing over a trial gaming console or drooling over dozens upon dozens of games locked behind a glass cabinet. The decor and design of the place was that of the theatrically clear-cut and edgy new-age style, with weak strobe lights and flashing neon wall fixtures. Collections of models, all from famous and historic video games, were planted along the wall on shiny black acrylic shelves and the carpeting was of the thing black sort, ready for wear and tear. Some jovial techno was playing lightly in the background. Mello shuffled in, a little out of place. Would you deem it odd if you saw a long-haired man dressed primarily in leather and with heavy looking Docs walked into a nerdy looking paradise?

Mello deemed it the responsible thing to ask at the counter. Behind the tall structure of levelled black acrylic, was a pert looking teenage girl. She seemed of the popular sort, one that would never _dare _ to even set a foot into this sort of place. Her hair, a light brown, shined under the strobe light and her eyes were a warm brown. A school-counsellor 'Let-me-hear-your-problems' kind of brown.

"Uh Hi...I'm here to pick up a game...?" Mello turned the statement into a question, loaded with uncertainty.

"Well...we _do_ have a lot of orders. Have a name, Mr...?"

Mello groaned, having to use his 'outside' name. "Martin Konnor. But the game wasn't ordered by me, it was ordered by...a Mike Jones? Know him?"

The girl laughed, tapping away on the register computer, checking the order files.

"Of course we know him! He's our most loyal customer!"

"Oh...okay then, may I have it?"

"Yeah, one second. – DAD! MIKE JONES! COD! ORDER!" the girl shouted to the open storeroom behind here in single word code. Mello leaned on the counter, fascinated by the sets of 'Gamer Goggles' they had on offer. _Matt wears these...things..._he remembered, picking up a gaudy orange pair and glancing over them, _look comfy._

"All-right, he'll get in a minute. We usually have Mikes stuff somewhere in the back, even games he _hasn't_ ordered. We're pretty grateful that he buys so much from here...he would have gone bust if he hadn't bought that new Xbox 360 Slim!" the girl laughed a little, her thoughts jovial when turned to the subject of Mike.

"I see. So you two must be good friends then, eh?"

"Well, not really-Oh! Here's the game!" she handed a disk case to Mello, smiling sweetly "have a good day, Mr Konnor!"

Walking out of the store, he smiled to himself in revelation. _No wonder Matt was doing so poorly in the money realm...he was buying all those games just to see that girl!_

_

* * *

_Derp. Derp. Derp.

That's all I can really say XD

A filler chapter for sure, but hey! I'm getting to the finale...slowly...

:D


End file.
